


Drabble Piko/Miki

by siucchi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siucchi/pseuds/siucchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miki memang selalu punya cara untuk membuat Piko jatuh cinta lagi, dan lagi. #SumbanganAzu(kihazl)panBergizi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Piko/Miki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisteriapinetree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/gifts).



> vocaloid fanfiction written by SIU  
> Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton, etc.  
> .  
> untuk wisteriapinetree, maap cuma kasih ini :((((  
> habede syaheell xDD

1

“Sepuluh ribu, Mbak.” ucap Miki datar.

Alih-alih memperhatikan petugas SPBU mengisi bahan bakar pada motornya, atensi Miki terpaku pada sebuah toko kecil di pinggir pom bensin, tepat di sebelah bangunan ATM Center. Matanya lurus ke spanduk toko yang bertuliskan ‘ ** _Jual CD Musik No Bajakan_** ’. Karena Miki punya ketertarikan lebih pada musik—dan kebetulan baru pertama kali lihat ada tokonya di depan.

Sekilas ia melihat sesosok familiar di dalam toko.

“Sudah, ya, Mbak.”

Miki langsung tersadar, “Maaf,” katanya dan langsung merogoh saku jaket, “ini uangnya.”

Kemudian motor didorong maju, mesin dinyalakan. Gas dipacu ke toko di pinggir jalan. Sembari melepas helm, sudut pandangnya menangkap seorang lelaki yang dikenal sedang nongkrong di dalam sana—bersama dengan prua tua yang disinyalir penjaga toko.

Tatapnya menubruk iris gelap di dalam.

“Ciye, mau beli kaset, ya,” sahut lelaki berambut perak di dalam.

Miki acuh dan tersenyum ke penjaga toko, “Pak, ada CD Vocaloid?”

“Nggak ada, udah kuborong.” sahut si lelaki santai.

Pria penjaga toko mengernyit, bergantian memandang Miki dan lelaki berambut kelabu. “Piko? Kalian kenal?”

Miki langsung menggeleng, “Tidak.”

“Bukan main kenalnya, Pak.” yang dipanggil Piko terkekeh.

“Kata Mbak-nya enggak, tuh.”

“Becanda dia mah Pak, emang suka gitu orangnya.”

Miki buru-buru meraih satu sampul kotak CD dan lantas menyodorkannya ke penjual, “Ini aja, Pak.” ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya.

“Satu aja?” tanya si bapak penjual.

Miki mengangguk, tas selempang digeser, resleting ditarik, dompet dikeluarkan. Melihat isinya cukup tak karuan—receh semua—maka terpaksa Miki harus memilah dan menarik uang dengan cermat. Agak repot karena bawaan tas cukup berat, setelah mengeluarkan sejumlah uang Miki meletakkan dompetnya di atas rak CD. “Maaf, Pak, sebentar,” katanya sambil menghitung uang logam.

“Awas nanti dompetnya ketinggalan,” Piko bersiul.

Miki buru-buru menyodorkan uang dan meraih dompetnya.

“Daripada dompet, mending nomor hapenya aja yang ketinggalan.”

Miki pura-pura tuli dan berjalan cepat menuju motor.

.

.

* * *

 

2

Karena sempat terjadi debat dengan Piko, Miki memutuskan untuk berlaku sinis pada (mantan) sahabatnya itu. Setiap kali Piko menyapa, Miki pura-pura tidak tahu. Piko iseng _nyolek-nyolek_ , Miki langsung gusar dan menunjukkan raut tak suka.

Piko lelah, ia memutuskan untuk menyegarkan pikiran dan menuju taman bermain anak. Biasanya dengan melihat anak-anak berteriak leluasa mampu menghempas penat. Sore santainya digunakan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman sebelum akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir lapangan.

Tawa anak-anak yang bermain gobak sodor, jerit gadis kecil yang sedang berlari karena takut disentuh temannya, pepohonan rindang yang seolah ikut menyorak senang, semuanya diperhatika satu persatu. Damai seketika.

Tidak lama setelahnya, dari arah pagar masuk taman bermain, ia dapati seorang gadis berambut merah masuk sambil berlari. Sebuah handuk kecil bertengger di pundak, lengkap dengan keringat yang menetes dari pelipis.

“Wew, jogging sore,” gumam Piko refleks.

Beberapa anak langsung berhamburan menjemput Miki. Piko tersenyum, ia suka sisi Miki yang disenangi banyak orang, apalagi anak kecil. Waktu luangnya ia gunakan untuk memerhatikan gadis itu lamat-lamat. Biar kata lagi marahan, yang penting masih bisa _nikmatin_ pemandangan menenangkan.

“Ayo, kak, duduk!”

“Di sini aja!”

Piko mengerjap, ini si anak tahu saja bangku mana yang tepat untuk ditempati.

Mata mereka beradu sebentar, lalu balik ke pandangan semula. Piko pura-pura tidak tertarik, Miki terus menyibukkan diri dengan anak-anak.

“Yah tapi ada orang.”

“Suruh pulang aja gimana?”

“Suruh geser, gih.”

Piko mendengar jelas bisikan anak-anak.

Bangku panjang mulai diisi dengan anak-anak yang duudk berdempetan. Miki celingukan mencari spot lain, tapi seluruh bangku sudah dipenuhi pengunjung.

"Kak Miki duduk sini!”

“Kak Miki samping aku!”

Miki mengiyakan dengan sabar, dan lantas merapihkan posisi duduk anak-anak agar semua dapat tempat.

Piko bersiul pura-pura tak tahu. Tunggu Miki yang bicara padanya.

“Geser.”

Piko mengangkat wajah, mendapati wajah garang Miki tertuju padanya.

“Tapi kan tempat ini aku duluan—“

“Ya geser, ini anak-anak nggak bisa duduk!”

Piko terpaksa menggeser posisi sampai menempel ke besi penyangga tangan.

Miki menjatuhkan duduk di sebelah Piko seraya berujar ke anak-anak, “Tuh, Kakak juga sudah duduk, nih!”

Piko terdiam sejenak.  

“Bisa geser lagi, nggak? Sempit, nih!”

Biar kata pantatnya bakal sakit nanti, Piko tetap menggeser duduknya sampai nyaris jeblos ke rongga bangku. Ia tersenyum, menikmati saat-saat bahu Miki menyenggol tangannya, paha Miki menubruk kakinya. Semua ia rasakan dalam-dalam.

Miki memang selalu punya cara untuk membuat Piko jatuh cinta lagi, dan lagi.

.

.

.

End.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> :’))) map syahel ini teh dikit bgt :’)) aku bingung mesti nulis apa, tapi ini gula kan :’))) hbd syahhlll xDDD


End file.
